It is known that most building fire related deaths occur as a result of smoke inhalation. Although smoke detecting alarms are very helpful, particularly to awaken persons sleeping in areas which are becoming smoky, there remains the task of getting through smoky areas to exit doors. Procedures have been described to help in doing so, and typically involve wetting towels, breathing through them, and the like. Such procedures involve several steps at the time of need, and for which there might not be time or available water pressure. The present invention is addressed to the need of a person who must quickly exit through a smoke-filled and toxic gas-filled areas.